To Accept or Decline
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: The cards are on the table whether you accept or decline is up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story especially since I haven't updated Before Its Too Late in a while but I couldn't help it. I am going to try my best to update once a week (or more) depending on how things go. If you like this and want me to continue please let me know! Enjoy!**

The anger. The bitterness. It was building up inside of her. It wouldn't let her go as it grew stronger and stronger. Normally it was tolerable and after she traded a few barbs and threw out a few insults it would go away. Today however was not one of those days. On days like these she could usually take refuge in the office, lock the doors, sip some tea, get work done, and be separated from the world but today was not one of those days. The door was wide open no matter how many times she tried to close it. The children were off from school and the nanny was busy running throughout the mansion.

And to think she thought that today was going to be a good day. She had woken up a little before her alarm, was able to spend a little extra time in making her decision at the coffee shop before heading to work, and even brainstormed of how she was going to make the most out of her evening, totally forgetting what was missing.

Stepping out onto the back patio, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to do anything that would make the time go just even the slightest bit faster. Instead of being able to throw a few insults or barbs, she was left with a producer who didn't have a clue what he was doing, a nanny who kept interrupting, two children who kept barging in and one child who kept trying to analyze her psyche. And yet something was missing.

They always thought that he would be the one to leave the mansion first with the way he complained about the job or his lack of income. Never once did they think that she would be the one to leave. Sure there was the one time that she quit years ago but everything seemed to run a lot more smoothly after that without taking into consideration the trouble with Nanny Fine and the her own stay at The Place.

She could hear the phone ringing in the office as Maxwell tried to quiet the guests in the office. She placed the cigarette back in her mouth and closed her eyes. The pounding in her head only got stronger as she stood there.

"CC." Suddenly Maxwell was behind her tapping on her shoulder. "It seems the telephone is for you."

"Thank you, Maxwell." He nodded before entering the office again to give her some privacy.

"CC Babcock speaking."

"Hello CC. This is John Norman. We spoke at the Richardson Dinner party a few months back."

"Oh hello, there John. I didn't recognize your voice. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. You see, I recently had to fire the head of my casting staff, as well as the director and some other positions. My production company has turned to shambles especially without the help of my partner who recently suffered a heart attack. I was hoping that I might be able to interest you in a job."

"John, you realize that you called to offer me a job while I am here in Maxwell's office?"

"Of course I did, CC. How else would I get you to make a decision on the spot? I would be willing to pay you twice as much as he does and cover the traveling costs to London."

"John, it really is a nice offer but you see-"

"Did I mention that you would be head of production and if you produce a hit you could become a partner within the year?"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. You have really impressed me with your work even if Maxwell is holding you back from reaching your full potential." CC tried to keep a straight face as she could feel Maxwell's eyes on her through the patio doors. "And my partner, who is also my wife, has been pushing me to hire someone else for years. And since she had her heart attack it's time to put things into perspective."

"This is rather sudden, John. Do you mind if I take some time to think it over?"

"If I don't hear from you by tomorrow, my dear, I will be calling you again. I can't just leave my company with anybody. I'm an old man, you see, I want to ensure that the company will go forth and prosper in the future and I need to ensure that I leave it in the hands of someone that can make that happen."

"And you think that I am the one to do so?"

"I do."

"You really want me, CC Babcock, Bitch of Broadway to run the company owned by the one and only John Norman, the only man to have produced just as many hits as Andrew Lloyd Webber?"

"I do."

"I will call you first thing in the morning with my decision."

"Very well, CC. I really hope you consider this offer. Maybe a change is just what you need."

"Thanks again, John."

CC hung up the phone and closed her eyes. This was the perfect deal. They couldn't really get much better than this but could she really leave her life behind. Could she betray Maxwell?

The patio doors opened and Niles walked out. "Mr. Sheffield would like to know if you are finished with the telephone. Some people around here actually have a job other than ensuring that the sofa doesn't float to the ceiling without any weight on it."

She didn't answer. She was stunned that this was really happening. Sure she was professional on the phone but it was starting to hit her. She would have to reply to the offer in less than twenty four hours.

"Miss Babcock? Miss Babcock? Please don't tell me that I have to return you to the place?"

"Oh Stow it Merry Maid." She bit back. Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She brought her hand to her head to aid the ache.

"You aren't gonna, pass out on me are you Babcock? If you die I would have to drag your coffin out of your dungeon."

"I was just offered a job." She stammered out.

"What?" Niles asked as his voice practically squeaked.

"John Norman, the biggest musical producer in London, just offered me a job with the promise of partner."

"Are you going to take it?" Niles asked. "If you go and take your purse, where am I going to put the dust collectings after I dust?"

"Can't you be serious for one second Niles?" She spun around to look him in the face. "I just got offered a job half way around the world, during the middle of our season, and Maxwell is going to eat me alive."

"Since when do you ever listen to him?"

"Exactly! Which means that his company is going to be a failure!"

"So you should put your happiness aside to ensure his success?"

"Well no. But-" She looked up so she could look him in the eyes. "But you did."

"And look where it got me, Miss Babcock. Dusting shelves, washing dishes, tidying up after ungrateful children. You have paid your dues, we both have but Mr. Sheffield needs to see what he can do on his own and honestly so should you."

That was all he said as he entered the office leaving her to think in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! **

She stood there in silence after he left. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. The only thing she could imagine was the look of sincerity on his face that seemed to be mixed with a dash of doubt, a smidge of jealousy and a sense of longing. In addition to the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. It wouldn't be an easy decision. For the old CC Babcock there wouldn't have been a single ounce of doubt as to whether or not she was going to take the job. Something inside her changed, however. There was something holding her back that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The tapping on the glass door startled her. It didn't take much to startle her today it seemed.

"CC, you are planning on working today aren't you?" Maxwell asked almost impatient and rude considering he had barely done any work all day.

"Actually Maxwell, I believe I am going to take the rest of the day to myself." She said hastily as she entered the office to gather her belongings.

"But CC, it's the middle of the day and there is still a ton of work to be done."

"Maybe you should have said that to the Nanny and the children that have been traipsing through the office all morning, keeping us from reviewing scripts and filling out paperwork."

"CC, I do believe that is uncalled for. This is my business remember. I will allow whomever I want in my office." Maxwell started to get defensive and when he got defensive there was no sense in arguing with the brute.

"So you have said time and time again, Maxwell. But a tip for success may be to limit your distractions and do some actual work." CC huffed as she gather some papers from the green leather sofa.

"If you don't like the way I handle things around here, CC, perhaps-"

"You're giving me an out? Oh this is perfect!" CC laughed sarcastically. "The only person that could quite possibly do you any good around here in the business sense. The one who does all your paper work, handles all of the backers, actors, choreographers, dancers, set and design crew? You want me to leave? Fine!" She huffed. "I was going to resign anyways."

"You're bluffing! You tried walking away before CC and you came running right back."

"Not this time, Maxwell. I always did stay too long at the fair." She lifted her bag over her shoulder and flipped her hair. "Perhaps, John Norman will appreciate the work that I do."

"John Norman? The producer?"

"Yes, the one and only John Norman called this morning to offer me a job. I was only considering it until you left me no other choice."

"Don't you think that you are being a little rash, CC? You can't possibly be thinking of working for him, can you? I doubt you even know the man?"

"It just so happens that I had a marvelous conversation with him a few months ago when you refused to attend the Whittaker's annual charity auction because you simply had to take Nanny Fine to her cousin's wedding. Your precise words were 'I'm sure you can handle it on your own, CC.' "

"So one evening with the man and you are working for him already?"

"It only took me one lunch with you to join your _staff_."

"If this is really what you want, then there is nothing stopping you."

"Thank you, Maxwell. My resignation letter will be on your desk in the morning." She was through the door when she called back. "Oh and Maxwell-"He looked up with her with fire in his eyes. "When I beat Weber, I will be sure to send you a picture with the award." He looked defeated and soon her boisterous laugh rang through the hall.

She made her way through the living room and was met with Niles who was cleaning the top of the piano.

"So you pulled out all the stops there, huh Cruella?"

"It was only a matter of time until he realized that he was pushing us too far. And lucky for me it just happened to be when I had another offer on the table."

"You are going for sure?" He asked.

"I will be calling John in the morning." Niles looked almost down as it finally hit him that she was leaving. "You look awfully depressed, there Butler Boy, for someone who has been trying to get me out of the house for years I would have expected you to be jumping for joy."

"Well who else am I going to have to put gym socks in their coffee? Or put itching powder in their underwear when they stay over?"

"Hate you." She smiled slyly.

"Hate you more." He replied. He helped her slide her coat over her shoulders as he thought of all the things he had wished to say to her over the years. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Babcock?" Was the only thing that slipped out instead.

"Huh! Please, Lemon Breath. The last thing I need is to have Maxwell staring at me through dinner because the pompous ass didn't get his way." She thought though for a second. "I am going to miss your cooking though."

He opened the door quickly and looked outside.

"I think you have finally lost your marbles, Niles. What in God's name are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh you know, just looking to see if any of your relatives were flying. You know when pigs fly?" She gave him a confused look. "You just complimented me, Witch."

"Oh, I suppose I did." She flashed him a bright smile.

"Are you really going to miss my cooking?" he asked slightly hopeful about her answer.

"I am." She gave him a gentle smile as he placed her coat over her shoulders. "I'm sure that Sylvia will love having my share of the meals now."

"I could always cook for you before you go?" He offered.

"You want to cook for me?"

"Do you want me to cook for you?"

"Fine. 8 o'clock tonight. And you better make something divine." She stepped out onto the stoop.

"Better yet, make it 7. We'll have drinks."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter = New Offer!**

By 7 pm, CC was a hot mess of emotions. Not only did she have a two hour phone conversation with Doctor Bort, but she also made her arrangements to have her penthouse packed within the next few days. She needed to find a place to stay, make travel plans and reply to John's offer. But despite all, he was more anxious over the fact that she had willingly invited Niles the Butler to her penthouse to cook for her.

At 7:05 there was a prompt knock on her door. "Hold your horses, Rubbermaid."

Chester sped past her and was barking at the door as she made her way across her living room. When she opened her door, she was met with Niles in a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to fit him in all of the right places.

Niles on the other hand, was just as surprised as she was when he saw her in a pair of jeans and an old college sweatshirt.

Chester was still barking at their feet but the two couldn't quite seem to break eye contact.

"You're late." She bit out in attempt to regain control.

"I should have figured that the vampire herself would be demanding fresh blood right on the money."

He made his way to the kitchen as if he had done so every day before. Compared to the rest of her penthouse, the kitchen was meager in size. But it wasn't as if she had done much cooking in it anyways. It only served as a place to heat up her microwavable meals and prepare tea. As Niles tinkered around the kitchen, CC watched him with dismay. He managed to find everything that he needed from pots and pans to silverware. The ingredients for the meal were contained in the bag he had brought with him and soon the kitchen smelled like it never had before.

Other than the sounds of him cooking, there was a sense of silence that seemed to fit them. Different from their bickering but still calming. It wasn't like them to meet outside of the mansion especially since Miss Fine's arrival a few years prior.

The fact that he agreed to come cook for her tonight was surprise enough for both of them as well as her asking him to cook for her to begin with.

CC leaned her back against the counter as she sipped her wine. Niles was washing a pan that he was already finished using to save some time once the meal was complete. Nothing unusual from his typical cooking routine.

"So," CC began as she looked up from her glass of wine. "How pissed do you think Maxwell will be in the morning?"

"Hmmpf" Niles responded as he continued to scrub the pan. "Pissed is putting it lightly." He finally looked up at her. "Although, he is the type to just let it boil and pretend as if it doesn't bother him." Niles dried his hands off on the towel on the counter. "And then take credit for all of the work you have done thus far."

"Isn't that the truth." She tipped the wine glass back as she finished off the last of it.

"Have you decided where you are going to stay once you get to London?" Niles asked as he leaded against the opposite counter.

It was strange really how this conversation was going. It was truly unlike them to get along so well.

"I haven't given it much thought really. I'm not even sure when I will be leaving."

"So you will be working whole heartedly for Sheffield Productions until that day comes." He smirked.

"Like Hell I will. He may get away with treating you like that but I'm done. I have worked too hard for that company to not even have my name on his business cards. I should have left a long time ago." She bit off as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"At least you have the leisure to do so." Niles pouted slightly. "I on the other hand will be washing the boss's underwear."

"You couldn't leave Maxwell if you tried." She smirked, challenging him.

"You think I couldn't leave that household if I really wanted to?"

"Oh come on Niles!" She threw her arms down at her side. "He would be calling you back within the hour. And Nanny Fine would be banging down your door, let alone the rest of the Fines tracking you down just for your food."

"Like you did tonight?" A slow smile reached her lips and her eyes twinkled the way they always did when he was able to one up her. This time however she didn't seem to mind that he got one on her.

"That's beside the point; you offered to cook for me." She turned to pour herself another glass of wine. "Wine?"

"Yes please." He crossed the small kitchen to take the glass from her hand. Their fingers brushing lightly as he grasped the wine glass.

"I bet you, you don't leave Maxwell's service within the next year."

"What are the stakes, Babcock?" Her eyebrows rising slightly. She couldn't believe he was actually going to take his bet.

"If I lose then I will hire you as part of the company in London."

"Are you serious?"Niles asked as he set his wine glass down. He gave her a serious look as if she had just told him that he had won the lottery. Her eyes met his and she nodded."And if you win?"

"That's up for you to decide now isn't it?" She challenged.

"Fine. If I lose then I will cook for you for a year." She threw her head back and laughed at his end of the bet. "What's so funny?" He asked as he pulled their dinner out of the oven.

"Maxwell Sheffield best be finding a new Butler because both of those options involve you moving to London and working for me."

"It seems he should."

"How did you manage to get here anyways? I figured Maxwell would have had you at his beck and call all evening especially after what happened this afternoon."

"I may have convinced Mr. Sheffield that you had finally lost your marbles and perhaps another doctor's visit was in order." Another gleam enchanted his bright blue eyes.

"Liar."

"You're right he never would have believed that. I had to tell him that you were probably off somewhere drinking yourself into a stupor and someone should make sure you didn't end up on a stripper pole somewhere. Although-" He looked her up and down. His jeans seemed to fit a little tighter as he took in her natural beauty in nothing more than a pair of jeans and the college sweatshirt.

"Don't even go there, Dust Buster."

"Aww Caca, you always ruin my fun." Niles gave her one of his beaming smiles.

"Like I am really the one stopping you from having any fun, Mr. Virgin."

He pulled out her chair for her as she sat down at her dining room table, glass of red wine in front of her. Her plate of food was then put in front of her. Out of common courtesy she waited to start eating until he sat down himself. It seemed they had finally found their peace and it only took her quitting and preparing to move to London for them to realize how much they enjoyed the others company.

"You know, Niles, I wasn't lying when I said I was going to miss your cooking." She said as she took a helping bite of her food. "This is delicious."

"Well to be perfectly honest, this is the first time I have ever put it on a clean plate." His smirk was back on his face. She briefly recalled the time when they had teamed up against Nanny Fine and he admitted to putting her coffee in a clean cup for the first time.

"I was thinking."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You were thinking?"

"Oh stuff it, Niles." She jabbed her fork towards his face but he flinched out of the way.

"Carry on then. What were you thinking about?"

"I haven't made living arrangements for when I get to London yet and I will be damned if my mother finds out that I decided to relocate to London without summoning Mummy Dearest." Niles nodded as he continued to eat.

"So what are your plans for when you get to London?" He asked without losing eye contact with her.

"I was going to ask you, actually." Niles looked at her questionably as he blinked.

"Oh?"

"You know, the best place to live. Neighborhoods, areas of town, fundamentals, Niles, fundamentals."

"There are a few places that I could recommend but I don't nearly know them as well as I know the area near my family home and the Sheffield estate of course. My father would be able to give you a better understanding of the London area if you ask me."

"Your parents still live around London?"

"They do. Nothing too spectacular but they are able to live comfortably. If you ever have any trouble, I am quite sure that they would love the company and be more than willing to help in any way that they can."

"Are they anything like their annoying son?"

"If you are asking if they are a handsome couple, then I must agree. They are very much like their son."

"Hmmf." CC replies as she takes another sip of her wine.

"If you don't find anywhere to stay right away, I'm sure they would love to have you as a house guest. Mum has been dying to meet you after all the stories she has heard."

"What stories?" Her eyebrows shot up and her voice squeaked almost angrily.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Just tales of our normal banter and bickering."

"So you told them how you torture me?"

"Of course I did! How else would they know that they raised their son right?"

"The fact that you take pride in that is insulting." CC stayed silent for a minute and thought about the offer Niles put on the table. "They wouldn't mind if I stayed with them for a few days while I get things settled?"

"I doubt they would have an issue with it. There hasn't been anyone there with them in many years. I try and visit when I can but I am sure they would love to have a fresh face in the house. I couldn't see them turning you down. Even after all the trouble the Sheffields have put them through they would still probably offer any of them the spare room in a time of need." Niles shook his head. "Despite everything, Mum still calls Mr. Sheffield on occasion. She practically raised him until they found Nanny Meuller."

"Really? I didn't know that. So your family goes way back with the Sheffields then?"

"A line of Butlers to serve a line of rich heirs."

"I'm sorry Niles."

"No need. You presence everyday made me realize that there can be some fun to the job." A wink from Niles was sent her way. "If you would like me to give Mum a call before you leave, I can ask for you."

"Would you? I really wouldn't want to be a burden but I don't want to settle on a place unless I am absolutely sure that I am going to love it."

"Like I said, Mum has a desire to make people as comfortable as possible with the occasional trick or prank."

"Like mother like son?"

"Indeed." Niles stood up from the table and gathered their dinner dishes.

"You don't need to clean up. This isn't Maxwell's kitchen. Even I can put dishes in the dishwasher."

"If you insist." Niles took the time to observe CC as she cleared their plates and put them in the dishwasher. It was a rare sight seeing her being domestic but he savored it none the less. It took him by surprise that she was actually considering staying with his parents but maybe just maybe it would be the push he needed to make a new life for himself.

"I am sorry to say this Miss Babcock but I must be getting back to the mansion." Niles sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. " If I am not there to serve his evening snack and glass of warm milk, Mr. Sheffield will have my head."

"See I told you, Butler Boy, you can't stay away from him for long. And here I was going to offer you dessert and a movie."

"I will make it up to you. Tomorrow evening- restaurant of your choice." With that she saw him out and couldn't help but catch the look of adoration on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have been telling myself that I wouldn't update this story until I write another chapter that way there will always be chapters written. Unfortunately, on chapter has been giving me a great deal of trouble so I am going to give you an update now!

If there was one thing that CC Babcock was good at it was going after what she wanted and doing her best in the process. This time, even though it was hard to see his enemy go Niles knew she was making the right decision. He hated that she had left for good this time. The loyalty that Mr. Sheffield showed to his nanny hadn't gotten under his skin until CC mentioned it when they had dinner together. It wasn't fair to CC or all the hard work she put into his company.

"Niles!" The bellow could be heard through the mansion.

"Damn it." Niles wiped his hands off on a towel and made his way to the office from the kitchen. Since CC turned in her resignation letter yesterday morning, the whole household had been on edge. Maxwell was obviously pissed off at the world. Nanny Fine propped herself up on the edge of his desk trying to butter him up with a short skirt and a low neckline. Grace, who actually seemed upset by the departure of her blonde role model dug heartily into the last piece of Niles' triple chocolate cake. Maggie was upset because her father refused to let anyone leave the mansion for the evening. Brighton didn't get to sneak a peek. Niles however, was troubled for many reasons. The woman he just recently admitted to himself that he had feelings for was moving to England because his boss didn't realize how much of an asset she was. On top of all that she hadn't even left yet and he missed her already despite spending the last couple of evenings having dinner with her.

They had dinner three times this week since she had spoken with John. The first night had been at her penthouse and he cooked them dinner. It was quiet and nice and just what they needed to smooth out some of the rough patches that had dealt with in the past. And she had bet him that he would still be under the power of Maxwell Sheffield within the year. Under either condition, Niles would be working for the Bitch of Broadway soon to be the Lunatic of London. Whether he was going to be cooking for her or working for the production company he didn't care.

The second night, she invited him out to a quaint Italian restaurant. It was the kind of place that he wouldn't expect her to enter unless she was forced to kicking and screaming the whole way. But she chose the location, picked a table off to the side, ordered a bottle of wine and continued on with the evening. And last night, he decided to take her out and enjoy the nice New York summer evening. It wasn't much but to him it meant the world. It wasn't all rainbows of course, it couldn't even be considered a date. They had hated each other for nearly fifteen years and now she is leaving. He wouldn't exactly call that a happy ending.

He always thought he would be the first one to leave  
His anger toward Maxwell Sheffield was greater than it had ever been.

"Niles Old man, have a seat." He didn't think he could get any angrier at his long time friend and boss. He was mistaken. "We have known each other for how many years?"

"Too many to count sir."

Unfortunately for both him and CC it seemed as though Maxwell had deemed the position of making both of their lives miserable.

"Exactly. I believe that a promotion is finally in order. You have rightfully earned and deserve this offer."

Niles didn't like where this was inevitably going because one way or another he was going to be working for CC within the next year. He wasn't one to back down from a bet and he wasn't going to start now. Sure he was going to miss the family but if it meant that he was going to get to see his CaCa everyday it was worth the risk.

"Yes Old Man. After reviewing some things including your degree from Oxford which I was quite relieved that minored in theater in addition to your law degree, and since CC decided to remove herself from the company, I would like you to take over some of her previous duties."

Had Maxwell Sheffield really sunk that low where he had to offer his butler CC's position? Niles looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Loyalty obviously wasn't one of Maxwell's strong points. Considering everything that CC had done for the company, it intrigued Niles genuinely to see Maxwell turn his back so automatically. As much as Niles adored Fran and the Sheffield children, he also found it unfair for anyone but himself to treat Miss Babcock so poorly. It wasn't Maxwell's job it was his and quite frankly, Maxwell was terrible at it. At least, when Niles was rude and inconsiderate to her she was able to pick herself up and come back the next day.

"May I speak freely sir?"

Some promotion, Niles thought. There is no way that this proposition would be on the table had CC not taken what was rightfully hers and walked out the door when she was given the opportunity.

"Of course Old Boy" Maxwell stretched his arms on the desk in front of him.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" Maxwell had the nerve to look offended by the way that Niles spoke with him. Niles eyes shined daggers in Maxwell's direction.

"Niles!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I could have sworn that you just offered me Miss Babcock's job."

"I did indeed"

Niles got up from Miss Babcock's green leather couch and walked right out the office door. "Niles where on earth are you going? We have things to discuss!"

"I'm sorry sir but I have a long standing appointment with my two friends Johnny and Jack"

And CC, Niles thought to himself. She was not going to take this well to say the least. If this would have a year ago he might have immediately taken Maxwell up on his offer. But seeing how Maxwell treated CC and how quickly he wanted the position filled, it wasn't worth it. He would rather have the butler run the company than to do it himself. CC was going to have a field day with this for sure.

"Damn it" Niles said again.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're joking? He really said that?" CC shouted into the phone. "I can't believe the nerve of that man. Although it doesn't surprise me, he will do anything to get under my skin and he thinks that using you will be the drive I need to rush back into his good graces. What did you tell him? Did you give him an answer?" CC rambled her questions so quickly that Niles didn't have the opportunity to reply.

"Calm down there, Babs. Of course I didn't give him an answer. I told him that I already had a date planned with Johnny and Jack that was much more pressing than his offer." Her frustration on the other end of the phone was exactly what he expected from her. Her response though was not.

"He's using you as a pawn, Niles." She whispered. "He only offered you this position to get back at me. You know for a fact he wouldn't have offered it to you otherwise."

"I see. You don't think I could handle it do you?" He questioned her.

"Niles, that's not what I am saying. You could handle the position just as well as I have. What I am saying is, is that Maxwell Sheffield, the man who wouldn't even give your play the time of day, wouldn't be offering you this position on a whim if he wasn't desperate. And I am not saying that to hurt you. As a matter of fact, if I didn't think you were good enough I wouldn't have made the bet. You deserve more, more than even Maxwell Sheffield can give you. It isn't fair the way he treats you, Niles."

"Who are you and what have you done with my favorite bleach blonde socialite?"

"Can't you be serious for one moment?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You could prove me wrong and I could uphold my end of the bargain. If John wanted me to run his company so badly, I doubt he would have a problem with another new addition, especially one who happens to have a background in both law and in the theater."

"You want me to quit my job here?"

"I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to. I'm just trying to give you the out that you deserve. Sure we have fought for years on end and we have tormented each other but we have always been placed at the same level, doing all of Maxwell Sheffield's work. You have gone above and beyond what was asked of you years ago. You have fulfilled your duty to him and his family. Don't you think that you should finally be allowed your own happiness?"

"I suppose so." Niles lied back on his bed and cradled the phone with his hand. "I just didn't think that you would be the one giving me the opportunity to leave."

"Even if you don't leave immediately, the bargain will still be on the table." His end of the phone was silent. "If you want to stay, Niles, that is completely up to you."

"I don't know what to say, Miss Babcock."

"Say that you will at least consider taking my offer. I can guarantee that you would be getting paid much more than you have ever received from him. And you will be doing legitimate work while being able to visit your family when you please." She paused for a second. "You would get to live up to your full potential. Just think, you wouldn't be asked to make tea when you are in the middle of reading a script or asked to go clean the Boy's bathroom the second it turned it a disaster area."

"This isn't a decision that I can make right away. You must understand that I have a lot on the line here."

"I get that, Niles, I do." CC tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and held the phone closer. "And I understand if this is a lot to take on, I mean I was basically just put in the same situation. Please, just take some time to consider your options. Whether you decide you want to take my offer tomorrow or six months from now, there will be a spot for you."

"And if I decide to stay you won't hold it over my head?" He asked as he leaned back into his pillows.

"There is no doubt that I will hold your nasty feather duster over your head because of your stupidity."

"Just as I thought." Her chuckle could be heard over the phone. Niles closed his eyes and savored the sound of her laughing so freely after something he said.

Suddenly the conversation got very serious.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." She said. "I can't believe I'm doing it but I am finally leaving New York."

"But for bigger and better things, Babs." His eyes were squeezed shut as he considered not seeing her every day, a thought that had been on his mind for quite some time. His biggest muse was going to be in London and until he could make up his mind he would be scrubbing toilets and dusting shelves. "Mum is very pleased that you will be spending some time with her. I believe she already has the guest room made up for you."

"You'll take me to the airport right?"

"Wouldn't you rather travel on your broom? I would think that you would get there faster."

"Very funny, Rochester." She let out a sigh as she pet Chester who had jumped up onto her bed beside her. "I'm going to miss this."

"What exactly are you going to miss?"

"Me insulting you for borrowing Maxwell's suits. You calling me a cow. Me gluing your feather duster to the table. You putting dish water in my coffee."

"Some of our finer work if you ask me."

"Exactly."

That wasn't the only thing she was going to miss but it was the only thing she was willing to admit. She didn't say that she was going to miss looking at him as he dusted or the look in his eyes after he threw a good zinger his way. What she was really going to miss was catching him glimpsing at her out the corner of her eye when he didn't think she was looking and the rare tender moments between them.

She wouldn't admit the feeling deep inside of her that said they were perfect for each other, that Maxwell Sheffield was just a pawn in the game of her life. He was the piece that she could risk losing if he was one of the last pieces left on the board. The piece she was meant to protect however, was the king. And the King's identity was something that she wouldn't share with anyone other than herself. And as she had seen in the past few days, even when you thought someone was on your side even the most loyal pawns have a way of playing nasty and deceiving you. Maxwell Sheffield was the prime example.

He was distracted and only loyal when he got what he wanted in return. She wasted too many years being a pawn in his own game of life to get wrapped up in it again. So she took the chance to move on to bigger and better things. If only Niles would be able to do the same.

There was some mumbling on Niles end of the line and she knew that their conversation was about to come to its end though she desperately wanted him to make up his mind.

"I need to go." He said almost sullenly. "Eleven AM tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes Niles." She whispered in response, her eyes falling shut.

"I will think it over, Cruella." He answered the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Good night, Mr. Clean."

"Goodnight, My Witch."

His Witch?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post this.. I have one more chapter already written so there might be another update by the end of the weekend... Hope you enjoy!**

"British Airways Flight 182 now boarding" The attendant spoke over the loud-speaker.

CC was gripping Niles hand as she looked towards the gate. This was it. She was about to take on a new chapter in her life. She was about to board a plane that would take her to London. Her whole life had been packed into boxes and shipped half way across the world and she was about to do the same.

Niles squeezed her hand in return.

"That's your call." He turned to look at her, his eyes were soft as they look in the features of her face, not wanting to let her go but not wanting her to face the demons if she were to stay.

"Tell me this isn't all a mistake. Tell me that I did the right thing, that I am doing the right thing."

For once CC let her insecurities show through her icy exterior. It wasn't easy for her to show any sign of weakness. She involuntarily did that in front of him once and she wasn't quite sure she would ever get that far again. She hoped it never got that far again.

"You're doing the right thing. You never let anything stop you before why stop now?" He grasped both of her hands in his. "This is your chance Miss Babcock, show Mr. Sheffield that you can do better than he has ever done. You shouldn't let this guilt eat you up."

She took a long deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Don't doubt yourself, Miss Babcock. You deserve this. John Norman wouldn't have offered you this position if he didn't think you would succeed." The scent of her perfume and shampoo filled his nose and he pulled her closer.

She rested her head on his chest, something she had only dreamed about. Her heart began to beat as she imagined what onlookers might think of them. Two star struck lovers? A married couple? Two friends having a long goodbye?

"You're being an old softie, you know that?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Only for you, Miss Babcock."

She pulled back from his arms just a bit. "You haven't made up your mind?"

"I haven't." Niles tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "Mr. Sheffield knows not to approach the subject too soon. Although, if he wants to have a decent show on his hands he is going to need help as soon as possible."

A look of disdain was sent his way. She didn't want to doubt Niles, for if he was one thing it was loyal. A part of her feared that his loyalty would always reside in the hands of Maxwell Sheffield despite their falling through.

It would be more work on her end if Niles were to team up with Maxwell. Niles would give her a run for her money at best. Her true concern, however, fell with Maxwell's loyalty. As he had shown before, it wasn't with herself or Niles. Niles would be doing all the work just like she did. He would run Niles into the ground and have no problem in doing so. She didn't like when she had to do it so she knew he wouldn't enjoy it either. Plus, she knew how stingy Maxwell could be. Niles, this contract needs looking over. Niles you know just how I like my tea, could you get me a cup? Niles there is trouble at the theater. Niles, Grace needs picked up from school. Niles, the set is all wrong. Niles, could you get the door.

"You will let me know as soon as you decide?"

"Of course."

"Final Boarding Call British Airways Flight 182" The voice rang out over the speaker again.

"I need to go." She whispered.

"You will do fine, Miss Babcock. Go." He let go of her arms and handed her the carry-on bag.

"Goodbye, Niles."

"Goodbye, CC" She looked at him for a second longer. "Go." He gave her a gentle push on the shoulders.

In that second, he realized that the only reason he stayed under Maxwell Sheffield's employment was boarding a plane. He was selfish and too prideful to run after her and wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. He had been treated like dirt, being at the beck and call of another man. At least she made work tolerable for him. And he wasn't any help to her.

After she handed the attendant her ticket, she looked back to see Niles still watching her. Her weak smile and fearful eyes told him she was scared but the way she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and beamed the next second confirmed her resilience and tenacity.

And then she was gone. She walked away. She finally did it.

_Coward. _Niles thought.

He couldn't give her an answer. He couldn't move on with his life like she did. He couldn't tell her how he felt. He couldn't live up to her expectations or the ones he set for himself. She was right, he wouldn't be able to leave Maxwell Sheffield's employment. He couldn't even give Maxwell a straight answer, instead he continued to clean toilets and wash dishes.

_She's only going to think of me as just a domestic. You bloody old fool, of course she is going to think that! You have done nothing to improve yourself. She gave you a chance of a life time. Bloody idiot. _

And she was gone. And he turned and walked the other way.


End file.
